The present invention relates to hard diskdrive rack for holding any of different thickness of hard diskdrives. The hard diskdrive rack comprises a mounting frame for holding a hard diskdrive in an electronic apparatus, and two elevation adjustable carrier devices mounted on the mounting frame at two sides and operated to adjust the elevation of the hard diskdrive, for enabling the hard diskdrive to be maintained in flush with the bottom side wall of the mounting frame.
Regular hard diskdrive modules are constructed subject to different models of hard disks used. Because different models of hard disks have different thickness, it is complicated and expensive to prepare different hard diskdrive modules. When different hard diskdrive modules are fabricated, the inventory control of different specifications of hard diskdrive modules is relatively complicated.